


Fame/Obscurity

by Xekstrin



Series: KDA Week 2019 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Ahri picks a small, unknown restaurant for a little celebration. Akali helps her relax.





	Fame/Obscurity

Ahri did a headcount. Four members of the band, a few family members— Akali's mom was there, sitting between Evelynn and Kai'sa and being thoroughly charmed by both— the managers, and a friend. All in all fourteen people at the table and all of them were drinking heavily. Bowls and plates of fried and grilled meat, tea, lots of vegetables, more beer, snacks and sweets, and more beer, and approximately five gallons of water. 

The noise made her ears twitch, flattening against her head. With most of the intruding sounds muffled she could keep doing numbers in her head, thinking about how she could put this on their travel expense budget. If she made sure to keep the receipt. It'd be easiest if she paid for it out of pocket.

"I have to admit when I first met you, I thought you were Akali's older sister," Evelynn purred to Mayym, pouring her another drink.

_ Stop trying to fuck Akali's mom, _ Ahri thought idly, knowing Evelynn would pick it up. She was in tune with the whole restaurant probably, listening to every heartbeat as surely as Ahri was trying to block it all out.

"You seem stressed, Foxy," Evelynn said out loud, getting her attention and responding to the private conversation in one line. "Is everything all right?"

Ahri huffed, a small laugh escaping her. It was impossible to be mad at Evelynn for very long, especially when she batted her eyelashes in the way that let Ahri know she was being fucked with. 

Evelynn probably had no intention of doing more than flirt with Mayym, but knowing Evelynn, she desperately hoped everyone thought she was, just so they could be scandalized.

"I'm fine. Just making sure everything is in order."

They'd picked a tiny restaurant far from the busiest streets, making sure they were as hidden as a group of pop stars and their entourage could be. Ahri really wanted to make a good impression because the last thing she wanted was for this place to have a sour experience with her band.

If they were spotted here the place might also be flooded with groupies and paparazzi and Ahri didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't stop thinking about it under Akali took her hand under the table.

She looked over at her maknae, who was as stoic as ever. Or at least pretending to be stoic. There was warmth there, hidden under a cold exterior. All that tough front was mostly awkwardness. Akali used her stiff upper lip as a shield against the world, hiding her tender heart.

"You doing okay?" Akali asked her, quieter than Evelynn had. 

"I'm fine." Ahri squeezed her hand back. 

She poured her a cup. "Have a drink. This is your celebration too."

Of course their lyricist had the perfect words to make her feel better.

Ahri let her ears relax, allowing the warmth and chatter of the party sink into her inch by inch.

She tipped her head back and took a long, satisfied sip.


End file.
